Espacio
by Lucero Gomez
Summary: Porque Butch se quería ir al espacio, pero Bellota le enseñaría las cosas que no puede hacer allí.


_**Aquí os dejo el siguiente One-Shot, espero que os guste.**_

_**Abajo os respondo.**_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Espacio.

Butch sabía algo y lo tenía muy claro. Él estaba seguro que de mayor se iría al espacio.

Y entonces, desde ahí arriba miraría al suelo y se burlaría de Bellota, y es que esa estúpida siempre se reía de él, no había un día en el que la voz de la chiquilla no resonara en un ''¿También hoy quieres ir al espacio pedazo de idiota?'' Butch siempre fruncía el ceño y le daba un empujón para que se callase de una maldita vez.

Esa niña era una inútil. Y es que, sí, ella sabía montar en monopatín, bicicleta, patines, sabía jugar al fútbol, al tenis, al baloncesto y un montón de cosas más pero no tenía ninguna idea sobre el espacio.

- ¿Hoy también quieres ir al espacio pedazo de idiota?

Butch frunció el ceño y se giró gruñendo entre dientes hasta toparse con una mirada de color jade que le observaba desde la puerta.

- Es temprano para que me empieces a dar por saco ¿No crees Bellotita?

Bellota hizo un puchero.

- Huy, nuestro niño está sensible.

- Vete a freír a Chita, queridísima.

- Venga –dijo Bellota moviéndose hasta donde se encontraba él- ahora sin bromas ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en irte allí arriba? Allí no hay aire ni helados ni fútbol ni nada de eso.

- Porque, simplemente es asquerosamente increíble ¿Sabes cuantas cosas desconocidas hay allí?

Bellota negó con la cabeza.

- Nop, no tengo ni la más remota idea.

Butch se levantó de golpe y le señaló.

- ¡Eso te pasa! Eres una analfabeta espacial y por eso no te gusta.

- ¡A quién llamas analfabeta cabeza de chopo!

- ¡A ti niñita de mamá!

- ¡Cállate ojos feos!

- ¡Feos los tuyos!

Se miraron con odio chispeando en sus manos y una pequeña (enorme) bola de energía apareció en sus manos.

- ¡Nada de peleas en la casa!

La voz del profesor Utonio resonó por todo el piso y ellos resoplaron aburridos.

- Está bien –dijo Bellota cruzándose de brazos- te propongo una tregua.

- ¿Una tregua? –Butch no parecía muy cómodo con esa proposición.

- Exacto, una tregua. Tú tienes que convencerme que ir al espacio es genial y yo te convenzo de que quedarse aquí es lo mejor (porque lo es).

Butch sonrió ladinamente.

- Tregua aceptada. Pero no esperes que te lleve en mi nave espacial.

- Mejor, llévame en un OVNI estúpido.

Sus manos se estrecharon con fuerza y sus ojos mostraban decisión.

Decidme, ¿Quién ganará esta tregua?

.

.

Estrategia de Bellota número uno: Comida Basura.

-¿Burger?

Preguntó Butch algo desconcertado, Bellota había ganado su puesto el primer lugar (piedra-papel-tijeras, siempre perdía a ese juego) y lo había llevado casi por los suelo a un ritmo bastante movidito hasta allí.

- Efectivamente –Bellota sonrió orgullosa de su idea- si vas al espacio no podrás NUNCA MÁS comer patatas fritas o hamburguesas. Tú amas ambas cosas.

Butch dudó.

- Es verdad –admitió- las amo ¿Vamos dentro?

Bellota rodó los ojos como si fuera algo obvio.

- ¿Para qué nos ha servido venir idiota?

Entraron y tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro.

- El siguiente movimiento lo doy yo –dijo Butch con la boca llena de paratas.

- Sí –contestó Bellota- pero ya vamos 1-0 a mi favor.

.

.

Butch corría por las calles de la ciudad y Bellota casi sin aire le seguí el paso apresuradamente.

- Espérame pedazo de escoria humana.

- ¡Necesitas hacer más ejercicio Bellota!

Bellota se puso roja de ira ¿Acababa de llamarle débil?

- Ahora verás imbécil de poca monta –murmuró entre dientes. Su paso se aceleró y corrió como nunca alcanzando a Butch.

- ¿Quién es ahora el lento?

Y así, entre carreras y apuestas, llegaron al observatorio.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? –Preguntó Bellota al pararse en la entrada del edificio.

- Esto-contestó Butch- es un observatorio, en él se ven las estrellas.

- ¿Pero eso no es solo por la noche?

- Sí, pero nosotros no vamos a ver las estrellas, vamos a estudiarlas.

- ¡Venga ya! –se quejó Bellota- Yo odio estudiar.

Butch rió entre dientes.

- No es lo que te esperas.

Cogió a Bellota de la mano y la guió entre interminables pasillos sin dudar la dirección en la cual iban.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Paciencia saltamontes, todo lo bueno se toma su tiempo.

Al fin llegaron a una sala blanca entera (el suelo, el techo, las paredes) con una bola negra incrustada justo en el centro del techo de la habitación.

- ¿Esto qué demonios es?

- Esto –dijo Butch al tiempo que apagaba el interruptor de la luz- es esto.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y no se veía absolutamente nada. De repente, de la bola del techo empezaron a salir luces de colores que proyectaron sombras en las pareces, el techo, el suelo… Por toda la habitación. Bellota sintió que Butch estaba sentado y se sentó junto a él.

Las luces empezaron a tomar forma y figuras de estrellas, galaxias y planetas comenzaron a verse mientras que una voz suave llenaba la habitación explicando la historia de esas imágenes.

Bellota se tumbó de espaldas y atendió muy callada.

Butch sonrió.

1-1

.

.

- Bellota, justo ayer fui a ver un partido de fútbol, no tengo ganas de otro.

Bellota se rió entre dientes.

- Idiota, ves partidos todas las semanas ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a llevar a un partido de fútbol?

Butch frunció el ceño desconfiado.

- Entonces… ¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer?

Bellota no dijo nada y siguió su camino tan tranquila provocando que Butch fuese detrás de ella soltando maldiciones y diciendo cosas no muy bonitas sobre las chicas y su forma de ser.

Al cabo de un rato de desesperación por parte de Butch y de sonrisas socarronas por parte de nuestra querida Bellota, llegaron a los vestuarios.

- ¿Qué tengo que pensar sobre esto? ¿Me quieres meter en un vestuario?

Bellota estuvo a punto de romper a carcajadas.

- Más o menos.

- ¿Eso es bueno?

- Definitivamente sí.

Cuando Bellota abrió la puerta, el equipo preferido de Butch, Los Águilas, estaban en línea recta, sonriéndole y tendiéndole un balón.

- ¿Quieres jugar enano?

Butch miró a Bellota, quien lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y después al capitán del equipo.

- Oh –masculló intentando no romperlo todo de la emoción- decididamente sí.

El partido fluyó con naturalidad, cabe decir que Bellota también jugó en el equipo de Butch y que le dieron una paliza al otro equipo.

- Dale las gracias a la chica muchacho- dijo el capitán mirando a Bellota, quien mantenía una conversación con un jugador a unos metros de allí.

- Sí, se las tendré que dar.

- ¡Y no la pierdas! –gritó otro por detrás- una novia como la tuya es difícil de encontrar.

''No es mi novia'' iba a decir Butch, pero el jugador ya se había ido.

- ¿Y bien?

Preguntó Bellota acercándose con una sonrisilla en la cara.

- ¿Y bien qué?

- Si te vas a la Luna o a otro sitio así no podrás jugar o hacer algún deporte que te guste.

Butch no contestó nada, pero la respuesta estaba impresa en su cara.

2-1 para Bellota.

.

.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Es de noche.

Bellota y Butch se situaban en un descampado a las afueras de la ciudad, sentados en el tronco de un árbol y con la espalda apoyada en este.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa que a mí personalmente me encanta –dijo Butch mirándola de reojo- y empieza ahora.

Bellota miró a su alrededor sin ver nada.

- ¿Qué demonios es?

Butch le cogió con una delicadeza poco habitual la cara e hizo que mirase al cielo.

Había un puntito blanco y luminoso en el cielo.

- Esa –dijo Butch en voz baja- es Venus. Es la primera estrella que sale y la última que se va.

- Oh.

Bellota no podía decir nada más.

Una por una, todas las estrellas fueron saliendo y Butch con paciencia y esmero le contaba la leyenda de cada una.

Bellota ya estaba casi dormida, tenía la cabeza en el pecho de Butch y solo los latidos regulares del corazón del chico la mantenían despierta.

- ¿Quieres que deje de contar? Pareces cansada.

- No –susurró con hilo de voz- sigue contando ¿Entonces qué pasó con la doncella valiente?

Butch sonrió y le quitó un mechón de la frente de la chica mientras le contaba el final de la historia.

2-2.

- Butch –dijo Bellota casi dormida.

- Dime.

- He encontrado otra razón por la cual no te puedes ir.

- ¿Cuál es?

- En realidad son dos.

- Dime la primera.

Butch la miró fijamente, estaba a punto de colapsar del sueño en sus brazos.

- No podremos hacer esto nunca más.

Oh, Bellota ganaba otro punto.

3-2.

- ¿Y la segunda?

- Te echaría de menos.

4-2.

Bellota se había quedado dormida.

Pero había ganado la partida.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Lucero Gómez al teclado:**_  
_**¡Puff! Tengo un montón de prisa y nada que decir así que.**_

_**Un abrazo:**_  
_**Lucero Gómez.**_


End file.
